Eve
Eve is the daughter of the Chief of Heaven and one of the few recurring female characters in the series. She does not appear often, but plays an important role in the series, being indirectly responsible for Verloren's fall from grace and the creation of the Seven Ghosts. Etymology Eve is the name of the first human woman in the Christian bible. In English, the word 'eve' refers to the day before an important event or occasion. Appearance Physical appearance Eve is petite and slim. She greatly resembles Teito, having a height and build that are similar to Teito's, making her height around 159 cm and her weight around 43 kg. Her facial features also resemble Teito's. However, she looks a little older than Teito, appearing to be in her late teens or early twenties. Considering that the gods of the 07-Ghost world can maintain a youthful appearance regardless of their age, Eve may be older than she appears. Eve has a rather large bust and skinny arms and legs, as well as a round face with large, light-coloured eyes with thick eye-lashes, a small, slightly upturned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. Her hair is wavy, long enough to reach her hips, and a dark colour, but strangely, in manga chapter 94, she appears to have light-coloured hair. It's implied that Verloren is older than Eve, as she refers to him as an "old loner," but it's unknown how many years older Verloren is. Landkarte initially mistakes Teito and Eve due to their similar appearance. After Eve helps guide Landkarte from his darkness, he sees Teito and says that he mistook Teito for a female (Eve). Clothing Eve wears a sleevless, dark dress with a high neck-guard over a white, frilly under-skirt. At the center of the neck-guard of her dress, the symbol of the Barsburg cross can be seen. She also wears thigh-high boots and elbow-length gloves of the same colour as her dress; both the boots and gloves are lined with gold, as well as a white half-mantle over her left shoulder which appears to be held in place by an elaborately decorated brooch. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail and held in place with an ornament that somewhat resembles a flower. Personality Eve has only been shown briefly a few times, but so far her personality seems to be very dramatic, using exaggerated arm movements and announcing things very loudly, much to Verloren's exasperation. Eve was shown to be very kind and friendly, as she continuously visited Verloren to keep him company while he worked, and taught him about human feelings, of which Verloren was ignorant, in an effort to get Verloren to embrace his feelings more. She also tried to get him to stop being an "old loner" by getting him to enjoy life more, rather than letting him focus solely on his work like he preferred. Eve was also quite cheerful, causing her to be dismissive of Verloren's pessmistic attitude. Whenever Verloren said something depressing or morbid, Eve would gently scold him, before explaining why he shouldn't mean whatever depressing thing he just said. Eve was also shown to enjoy nature and spending time outside. She said that she thought the flowers Verloren made for the dead were pretty, and all of Verloren's memories of Eve are of her outside. It's also shown that Eve was quite stubborn, continuing to visit Verloren against the wishes of both her father and Verloren himself. However, Eve admitted that she visited Verloren because he was her friend, not because she deliberately wanted to disobey her father. Indeed, Eve was shown to feel guilty for defying her father, as visiting Verloren meant she couldn't talk with him. Her stubbornness once more came into play when she decided to guide Landkarte out of the Ninth Sphere of Hell: when he demands for her to let go of his hand, she firmly tells him no and refuses to let go of his hand until she finally leads him out of his darkness and into the light (chapter 94). Eve was also a compassionate young woman who cared deeply about her family and friends. She sympathized with Verloren after he told her he couldn't touch anyone or they would die, and instead of becoming afraid of him after hearing this, she continued to visit and show him kindness. Eve's compassion was also shown when she helped guide Landkarte out of hell, even though he initially disliked her (chapter 94). Eve can also be protective of the people she considers precious to her, as she stated to Verloren that she would protect everything precious to her with her own hands. It's theorized by some fans that Eve had a lover before her death, as she mentioned to Verloren that she had someone precious she wanted to protect. Although she was very friendly, Eve wasn't superficial enough to fall in love with someone over their physical attractiveness. When Verloren shows her his human form during their first meeting, although she acknowledged his beauty, she also scolded him, thinking he was doing it to impress her as she demanded to know why he chose such a beautiful form (chapter 52). Eve had a playful nature, as she occasionally teased Verloren when she visited him. One instance of this would be when she compared the Kor to Verloren and, ironically, insisted the Kor were "better," despite Verloren being their superior and God's greatest creation, because they listened to her more. Another time she teased Verloren was when she called him an "old loner," after he scolded her for writing on the ground. Eve believed that people should openly express their emotions to other people, as emotions have no form and can't be seen. She believed that when a person communicated how they felt to another person, they would eventually come to understand each other better. Although young, Eve appears to have a strong maternal instinct, as shown when she refers to the Kor as children. She also treated Landkarte in a motherly way, holding his hand to help guide him out of his darkness and explaining to him why his actions in taking other people's sins upon himself was wrong (chapter 94). Eve is shown to be a very selfless person, as even though Landkarte disliked her for making Verloren 'imperfect', she still helped guide him out of the Ninth Layer of Hell and freed him from the darkness within him. Her intuition is very acute, as she saved Landkarte from the Ninth Sphere of Hell based on nothing more than the fact that her intuition told her that he was someone who didn't belong there (chapter 94). When she realized that Landkarte was still hoping for other people's darkness to be purified, she laughed softly in delight as her intuition was proven correct, and tells him that she was right to try and save him, pointing out that he's "too kind" to reside in hell for the rest of eternity (chapter 94). Eve seems to know quite a bit about humanity, as she lectures Landkarte about them (chapter 94). She knows that, while people may easily sin, as long as they receive love and guidance, and are admonished when they do something wrong, they will eventually reform into a better person (chapter 94). Eve is also aware of the fact that even if it's only someone's words people have to encourage them, then even if they die and go to hell unreformed, those words would eventually become a source of hope that would inspire them to change for the better (chapter 94). She also recognizes the fact that, while evil, sin is required for a person to grow and mature throughout life (chapter 94). Eve comments that humans are special in that when they receive love, it helps them mature, and eventually helps them try to forgive the people they hate (chapter 94). She happily comments to Landkarte that she thinks the world is much better when people try to forgive each other (chapter 94). Despite her cheerful personality, Eve can be serious when the situation calls for it. She is shown to be very serious when she reveals to Teito that they are in Verloren's core and when she's explaining Frau's predicment to him (chapter 94). According to the Kor, Eve possesses a beautiful soul, which they describe as "delicious." Relationships Verloren It is implied that Eve considered Verloren a friend, as she visited him often after their first meeting when he helped her out of the forest. Eve later admitted that she liked Verloren as a friend, writing it on the ground with her sword (chapter 77). Although she liked him, Eve didn't mind scolding Verloren when she thought he deserved it. Despite the fact that her constant visits would cause her to get scolded by Verloren, she still visited him often. Initially, Verloren did not appreciate her visits, and would tell her to return home, which she refused to do so. Much to Verloren's dismay, Eve's antics during her visits inevitably caused him to get behind in his work. However, Eve eventually reveals that she always feels guilty for visiting Verloren, as her staying with Verloren means she has to stay away from her father for extended periods of time, which means she can't talk with her father. Eve's optimistic personality made it so that she was dismissive of Verloren's pessimistic, almost morbid personality. For example, when Eve comments on the beauty of the flowers he created, Verloren asked if he should have many of the flowers bloom when she dies. Eve gently scolds him, dismissing his comment. Eve also enjoyed teasing Verloren. She once compared him to the Kor and insisted that his Kor were "better" than him, as they listened to her more. She also playfully, but somewhat indignantly, referred to him as an "old loner." Although it is heavily implied that Verloren was deeply in love with Eve, it is unknown if Eve reciprocated Verloren's romantic feelings. She comments upon his beauty when he first shows her his human form, although this is only because she is shocked he has such a handsome appearance (chapter 52). Aside from her blush when she first sees his human appearance, Eve isn't seen blushing around him in later appearences, implying she isn't physically or romantically attracted to him. Later, she admits that she likes him as a friend, despite the fact that he often scolds her for visiting him so often (chapter 77). Labrador/Profe, whose specialty is precognition and whose visions are reknowned for their accuracy, has prophesized that what Verloren/Ayanami truly wants, he won't be able to have, and an image of Eve is shown in the background (ch46) implying that although she considered him a good friend, she may not have reciprocated his romantic feelings. To further indicate this, Labrador/Profe has openly stated that Ayanami's/Verloren's wish is a "sad wish" (ch 46). Eve has commented upon Verloren's arrogance when he insists that because he is perfect, he's never before been hurt, and therefore doesn't need anyone to tend to his injuries. Eve gently reprimands him for his vanity, telling him that no matter whether someone is perfect or not, they will still encounter obstacles in their lifetime (ch 70). However, Eve also mentioned that despite his vanity she considered Verloren to be a kind person, as he created flowers that ease the suffering of the dead. After her death, Verloren's sanity was adversely affected, and he became obsessed with reuniting with his dead love. In an attempt to find her, he escaped to the human world and murdered every human he found, searching for Eve's reincarnated soul. Even after a thousand years have passed, Verloren is still searching for Eve's reincarnated soul in his current reincarnation, Ayanami, and shows no interest in any other woman. Verloren/Ayanami has expressed that once he regains his true body, he will definitely find her. Chief of Heaven Eve and her father had a somewhat strained relationship, although they loved each other. Eve once had an argument with her father that caused her to run away from home, but the subject of the argument is unknown. Eve thought that the reason she and her father argued so much was because they didn't understand each other. However, she believed that by expressing her feelings to her father, he might come to understand her better. She also disobeyed her father when he repeatedly told her not to visit Verloren. It is implied the Chief of Heaven told Eve not to visit Verloren for her own protection, as he is seen warning other inhabitants of heaven about how "terrifying" Verloren truly is (chapter 89). It wasn't because Eve wanted to disobey her father that she didn't listen to him - it was because Verloren was her friend and she wanted to spend time with him. Despite their rocky relationship, Eve admitted that she missed her father after a week of not talking to him, and the Chief of Heaven reacted with outrage at her death, showing that despite their strained relationship, they did truly care for each other. Humans Teito Klein Eve meets Teito within Pandora's Box in chapter 94. Teito notes that although this is his first time meeting Eve, he feels close to her, as if he's met her somewhere before. Eve seems to want to help Teito, as she explains that he's inside Verloren's core and informs him of Frau's situation. Eve also explained to Teito that Verloren would revive if his soul was reunited with the throne within his core. Due to their similar appearance, Landkarte initially mistakes Teito for Eve after the latter helps free him from the Ninth layer of hell. Karu hints that a fraction of Teito's soul was sealed away with Pandora's Box, and implies that the section of Teito's soul that was sealed is somehow related to Eve. Fans have long suspected that Teito was Eve's reincarnation due to their similar appearance, despite their different genders. Frau Eve seems to care about Frau, as she guides Teito to where he is and reveals that Frau has transformed into Verloren's scythe to stop Verloren's revival. Pets 'Arcady' Eve seemed to treat her horse well, calming it down when they were lost in a forest in Heaven. Arcady seemed to trust Eve's judgement, as he didn't panic when Verloren appeared and let Verloren walk beside him. Other 'Kor' Eve was shown to get along well with the Kor. When a pair of Kor tried to take her back home, Eve ordered them to put her down, which they did and affectionately welcomed her back. In a humorous scene, Eve compared the Kor to Verloren, and said that the Kor were much better listeners than Verloren himself (chapter 70). Interestingly, Eve referred to the Kor as "children," but the reason for this is unknown. It could have been because the Kor are younger than Eve. 'Landkarte' Landkarte initially held a grudge against Eve for making Verloren 'imperfect' and refused to let Verloren meet with her again. Despite Landkarte's dislike of her, Eve helps him while he's trapped within the Ninth Sphere of Hell. It's implied that Eve guided him out of his darkness, as Landkarte catches a glimpse of her as he's rescued. Eve seemed to be concerned for Landkarte's well-being, as she refused to let go of his hand because he would be swallowed by darkness if she did. While guiding him out of his despair, she gently scolded him for his behavior towards humans, explaining to him why his actions weren't acceptable and helping him understand wrong-doings. Abilities and Attributes Eve has not been shown fighting but there is evidence to show she was an able swordsman, drawing her sword confidently when startled by Verloren. Eve also carries her sword with her everywhere she goes, similar to how Verloren carries his scythe with him wherever he goes. It is also shown that she had some degree of control over the Kor, as when Verloren commanded some Kor to take her home, she commanded them to bring her back to him, and the Kor listened to her instead of Verloren. Eve has also been shown to be skilled at riding horses, as the first time she appeared in the series, she was shown riding a horse named Arcady through a forest in Heaven. Being a goddess, Eve is immortal. History Early childhood Little is known about Eve's early years. She was born in Heaven, the daughter and only child of the Chief of Heaven. At some point in her life, she learned how to wield a sword and ride a horse. Appearances Manga synopsis Eve was murdered, allegedly by Verloren, and reincarnated in the human world. Eve was first introduced in a flashback of Ayanami's memories as Verloren. She was shown wandering in the forest in Heaven but got lost. Attempting to find her way back, she followed one of the paths but before she could go any further she saw a shadow behind her. Startled, Eve drew her sword and turned, but found it was Verloren who informed her that she was about to enter a restricted area. Eve recognised Verloren as her father's 'greatest creation', but was surprised at the sight of him, as he was in his cloaked skeletal form at the time. She requested that he show a face that had more expression, in response Verloren showed her his original, human face (one that looked identical to the one Ayanami has now). Eve was surprised by the beauty of his face and blushed, and demanded to know why Verloren whould choose 'such a beautiful form'. Verloren explained that he only turned to the form his creator gave him and Eve sighed upon hearing that this was her father's design. Verloren told Eve that if she wanted, he would guide her back out of the forest, and she thanked him. As they walked, Eve noticed the flower petals falling and rushed to have a better look at them. Verloren explained that they relieved the dead of suffering and lured them to purgatory where they would meet the Chief of Heaven. Eve told Verloren that she thought him kind, despite his job destroying bad souls, because he made them; but Verloren denied this being an act of kindness, and explained to Eve that if he took away the pain of death, more people would want to give up their lives. Eve turned to Verloren and told him that she thought the petals pretty, 'just like snow'. When Verloren and Eve got to the edge of the forest, Eve began to walk on, and Verloren was shown reaching for her, but as she advanced forward, he dropped his hand and let her walk away. Eve has appeared three more times in the series so far, most recently in Kapitel 94, where she appeared in front of Teito and led him to Landkarte and Verloren's Scythe. Verloren's Revival Guiding Teito to Landkarte Eve appears to Teito within Verloren's core and guides him towards an unconscious Landkarte. While Teito works to free Landkarte's core, Eve helps guide Landkarte out of his darkness. Saving Landkarte She encourages him to wake up and calls his name, to which Landkarte expresses confusion at being called by his name. Eve surmises that Landkarte has been stuck within the Ninth Layer of Hell long enough to forget his own name, and explains to him the time's instability. She explains to him that they should leave, but Landkarte doesn't know where to go, stating he doesn't have anywhere to return to; however Eve explains that Landkarte needs to return to his friend who's waiting for him. Hearing her words, Landkarte questions who that someone is, but Eve takes his hand in her own to help encourage him forward. Landkarte shrinks away from her, commenting that her brightness will "burn" and asks her to let him go. Eve refuses, and says that he will become lost in darkness if he lets go of her hand. Landkarte refutes this as impossible, and says that it's painful to walk and that he doesn't want to move forward anymore. He says that he doesn't want to go where she's leading him, and says that he's "long given up on wishing for the light." Eve questions the sincerity of the last part and advises him to look back, Landkarte does as she tells him and realizes that the darkness around him is the darkness that dwells within him and that it's chasing after him. Landkarte questions Eve and asks, if he goes where she leads him, will the darkness be purified as it pursues him? Hearing his question, Eve laughs, and says that her intuition has been proven correct, as she suspected that he wasn't someone who belonged in hell forever. Landkarte explains that he was supposed to punish people for their sins to save the people, but admits that he eventually forgot to forgive the sinners. Eve scolds him gently and tells him the reason he became surrounded by darkness was because he took other people's sins onto himself so he could bear it for them. Landkarte questions whether what he did was wrong, pointing out that he was supposed to help purify the world. Eve acknowledges that sin is something evil, but explains to Landkarte that sin is also necessary for people to mature throughout life. She tells him that people grow up when they receive love, which helps them forgive the people they hate, and explains that humanity was created to be that way "since the beginning." She adds, brightly, that the world is much better like that. Landkarte realizes that love and hate are part of humans, which is why he could never separate anyone from the negativity of their own hatred. Eve tells him that, if he truly wants to help people, then he should guide them along the way, watching over them and scolding them until they reform. She tells him that people can move forward even if it's only his words, and explains that even if someone dies unreformed and goes to hell, Landkarte's words would eventually become a source of hope for the person. Eve gently explains to Landkarte that by trying to carry everyone's sin upon his shoulders he was being like a parent who couldn't let go of their child's hand, no matter how much time had passed and how mature the child had grown, smiling as she points out that he's too kind. Guiding Teito to Frau After helping Landkarte, Eve appears to Teito and guides him to Verloren's core. She explains that their current location is within Verloren's core, and that Verloren will revive if his soul is absorbed by a special throne. Teito questions if Frau blocked Verloren's revival by stabbing Verloren's Scythe into the throne instead, and Eve confirms that that's what happened. Trivia *Some fans speculate that Teito is Eve's reincarnation, as their appearances are very similar and their personalities are also somewhat similar. Not only that, Verloren's scythe has said to Teito, 'I have been looking for you for a long time'. Some fans also speculate that Millea Klein, Teito's mother, is Eve's reincarnation. *Many fans believe that Verloren is innocent, and that either the scythe lost control and devoured her, or the strange Shadow Man was her true killer. *Following the release of Kapitel 94, some fans have noted that with light-coloured hair, Eve looks somewhat like Ouka. *Although her hair colour is unknown, both blue and brown appear to be popular colours with fans, which are also the hair colors of Teito. His hair is brown in the anime, and some official art shows that Teito's hair is sometimes colored blue. Her eye colour is also unknown, but green appears to be a popular colour with fans, which is also Teito's eye colour. *It is possible that the Evie Tree was named after her. *Eve's hair is always shown clipped back in Ayanami's/Verloren's memories. *Some fans speculate that Eve had a lover who wasn't Verloren. *There is a possibility that Frau is Eve's reincarnation. *Eve and the Raggs War Profe are the only female gods seen in the series so far. Quotes *'Father, this old loner! But strangely, I like him.''' ''(reflecting on Verloren in Kapitel 70) *'I feel like I've just seen something really special! Thank you!' (to Verloren after he shows her the kokujyuseki) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Reincarnated Category:Royalty Category:Flashback characters